La Révélation
by xpaskx
Summary: Ron a enfin dévoilé son secret à Harry... Mais , pour combien de temps resteratil secret?Chapitres Courts!
1. Chapter 1

-Ça va Harry?  
-..Mouais  
-T'as pas l'air d'aller ...  
-Je vais TRÈS bien Ron!  
-D'accord d'accord dit Ron fébrile  
-Et toi ... ça va?  
-Comme d'habitude ... pas trop pire... dit-il exaspéré  
ça faisait des semaines qu'il disait ça...

-Bon Ron tu me le dit qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas j'en ai assez! dit Harry avec férocité  
-J'aime Hermione...  
Harry s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille  
-Qu...QUOI!  
-J'AIME-HER-MI-ONE ,dit-il assez fort mais quand même bas pour ne pas que les autres entende, Harry je n'en revient pas!  
-Ho...Ron! dit une voix sarcastique derrière lui  
-Herm...?  
-Mais non imbécile... c'est ta soeur,grogna Ginny, Attend que je dise ça à Fred & George... et à Maman ,dit-elle avec un très grand sourire,  
-Si tu fais ça ... je vais te ...  
-Te quoi ? dit elle avec un ton d'exaspération  
-Te... te ... , mais Ron se retourna aussitôt sur son assiette, Hermione venait d'arrivé  
-Salut Harry! Salut Ron , Ginny! dit -elle  
Ron était pâle ... Harry venait de trouver une des raisons pourquoi Ron l'aimait : elle était devenue si belle! Ses cheveux qui avaient l'habitude d'être en fripon étaient si lisse et trop bien peignés!  
-Salut Hermy! dit Ginny en tapant Ron discrètement.  
-Ron ... ça va? dit Hermione ?  
-Quoi? Oui Oui , je vais très bien!  
-D'accord dit-elle avec un peu de soucis ...  
Le reste du déjeuner tout se passa correctement ... mis à part que Ron toussotait étrangement ...

Après le déjeuner , c'était le cour de métamorphose. Ils devaient transformer un hiboux en grenouille...

-Harry ... qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron? Il est fébrile depuis ce matin!  
-Je ne sais pas ,mentit Harry.  
-T'es sûr?  
-Oui Hermione dit-il en souriant  
-Harry ? T'as réussi? dit Ron  
-Non dit - il exaspéré ...c'est compliquer ...!  
-Essaye comme ça Harry ,dit Hermione.  
Ron devint tout d'un coup un peu rouge.  
-Ron... pas comme ça! Tient ... je vais t'aider dit-elle en souriant  
Pendant tout le reste de la journée , Ron avait l'air enchanté.

Pendant la soirée , les trois amis s'étaient assis à une table de la chambre commune pour faire leurs devoirs quand Seamus arriva et leur demanda :  
-On fait une partie de vérité ou action?  
-Biensur! dit Hermione  
-Génial dit il, on commence par toi Ron , Y a-t-il une fille qui t'attire?  
Cette fois Harry en était sûr , Ron avait rougit  
-...Oui...dit-il timidement...  
-Waouh!  
Harry vit les narines d'Hermione palpitées...

-À toi Ron...

-Bon ma question est pour toi Harry,est-ce vrai que tu as vu McGonnagoll en peignoir?

-Non...!Qui a dit ça?

-Un journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources!

-Mouais...

-C'est à ton tour Harry!

-Hermione , est-ce vrai que tu as donné un 'french-kiss' à Krum?

Tout le monde rigolait , sauf Ron au contraire , il regardait Hermione d'un regard glacial...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucouu!Voici la suite ;)Je vous préviens ...les chapitres sont courts…!

-Je ... Je monte me coucher ,dit-elle.  
-Ho! Aller Hermione!  
-Je suis fatiguée, dit elle avec un ton qu'on ne pouvait pas défier  
-Bon d'accord ,dit Seamus exaspéré  
Harry ne comprenait rien , pourquoi Hermione avait-elle agit ainsi? Sans parler de Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir été écrasé par un train...  
-Bon... on continue? demanda Seamus.  
-Plus pour moi ,merci ,dit Ron, je monte me coucher!  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont! C'est la première question!  
-Aucune idée ...mais d'après moi , il était temps que le week-end arrive!

Le lendemain , c'était samedi.Et , par coup de chance, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoirs.Le peut qu'ils avaient eu...ils les avaient terminés la veille.Donc, ils pouvaient s'amuser!  
-Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par descendre! demanda Harry à Ginny  
-Hermione avait l'air ... abatue,dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
-Et Ron sur le bord de la crise de nerf.. finit Harry  
-Tu crois qu'Hermione aime Ron?  
-Comment tu sais ça toi? dit-il en lui carressant la joue  
-Je vous ai entendu hier repondit elle  
-Ha! ...Je ne pense pas ... mais suite à son attitude de hier , je pense que oui... dit il  
-Moi aussi dit elle avec un baillement de fatigue  
-Ha! Vous voilà ! Dit Hermione  
-Enfin! Je te rapelle qu'on doit voir Hagrid! dit Harry  
-Oui je sais ... mais ... disons ... j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes... Ron arrive-t-il?  
-Je sais pas ...  
-Il devrait… sinon , Hagrid ne sera pas content!  
-Tien tien… Si ce n'est pas St Potter , Weasmôchette et la Sans de Bourbe!Harry, tu as l'embarra du choix dit Malfoy en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
-T'es revenu Malfoy? Demanda Hermione  
-Oui , ça te pose un problème?  
-Justement répondit elle avec un air de défi  
-Ne m'insulte pas sang-de-Bourbe! dit il en s'avançant vers Hermione en brandissant sa baguette  
-Si tu touches à Hermione … tu …  
-Tu sais quoi St Potter?  
-Non.  
-Si tu continues, tu vas subir les conséquences!  
-Comme s'il avait peur!  
-Granger tais toi! Sinon c'est toi que va en subir les conséquences!  
-Lâche Hermione!  
-Weasley! Je m'ennuyais de toi! Leviocorpus!  
Ron ce fit projeter dans les airs  
-Expeliarmus! Tu fais le faire descendre espèce de petite fouine ! dit Hermione  
-Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Granger!  
-Oh… alors tu ne connaissais pas Malfoy!  
-Bien dit ! Dit Ginny!  
-Malfoy! Venez ici tout de suite!  
-On en reparlera plus tard! Dit il en partant

-Ron! Tu aurais pu te faire mal!  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!  
-Pardon?  
-Écoute Hermione , si tu veux me faire la moral , je ne t'écouterai pas!  
-Ron…Calme toi!dit Ginny  
-Laissez moi tranquille!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite!Vous constaterez que le chapitre est un peu plus long... oui , j'en ferrai des plus longs!Promis!)xpaskx

Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était ... pourquoi Ron avait-il agit ainsi? Sans parler que depuis deux semaines , Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient plus! Ron avec Harry ,Hermione avec Ginny .En tout cas , Hermione en avait marre ... Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait , son cœur battait un peu plus vite ... serait-ce un signe ou peut-être simplement un illusion ... «c'est une illusion» pensa-t-elle.«Ça ne se peut pas ... je n'aime pas Ron! Nous sommes comme frère & sœur d'habitude! Ça ne se peut pas!»Jusqu'au moment où Harry la sortit de sa rêverie.  
-Hermione j'ai à te parler  
-Oui..bon ...d'accord  
-Écoute , Ron va mal...  
-Comment ça! Dit-elle avec un peu trop d'inquiétude  
-...Je ne sais pas , il...il ne dort plus , ne mange plus ...je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive!  
-Tu crois que ça a rapport avec ... avec cette journée avec Malfoy?  
-Je crois que oui...  
-Mais...! Il m'a sauver la vie!Je lui ai seulement dit que ... qu'il devrait faire attention!  
-Je sais ... Hermione...?  
-Quoi?  
-Je... non laisse tomber...  
-D'accord...Tu peux toujours me dire qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Harry lui dit-elle en souriant  
-Ouais... Bon désolé... j'ai rendez-vous avec McGonagall.  
-Ouais ... Bye!  
Hermione était confuse... Pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? «En tout cas il est venu me voir »pensa-t-elle. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, elle décida donc de s'habiller & d'aller prendre l'air. Elle alla dans la Salle Commune s'habilla d'un simple jean un peu trop serré mais il lui allait quand même bien... un chandail : un t-shirt vert pomme avec une veste couleur framboise .Elle se maquilla légerment s'aplatit les cheveux avec une formule magique et sortit dehors.

Elle marchait lentement...elle voulait prendre le plus de temps possible. Mais il fallut qu'elle entende son nom appelé par sa meilleure amie Ginny . Elle se retourna pour la saluer quand elle vit Ron avec un air de dure à coter d'elle.  
-..Salut Ginny..  
-Ron à quelque chose à te dire ...  
-..Ha..heu..ok..  
-Jetientàmexcuser  
-Pardon?  
-Il tient à s'excuser dit Ginny en le tapant  
-... D'accord.. Bon désolé Ginny , je dois y aller... à plus tard!  
Et Hermione partit... un peu troublée d'avoir vu Ron ... Oui, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu , son coeur lui faisait mal. «Allez Hermione ressaisit toi! Ron ce n'est qu'un grand frère! Ça ne se peut pas ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui!»Mais le fait de penser à Ron lui donnât à nouveau mal au coeur «Mais pourquoi Ron? Oui je l'avoue , il est devenu charmant cette année... Sans parler de Lavande qui lui tourne autour encore une fois..._Lavande_ ...»Hermione eut une nausée en pensant à elle . Une pointe de jalousie montait en elle. Pour oublier ça , elle retourna au château pour réviser un bon coup «Il a réussit à me gâcher ma balade dehors» pensa-t-elle.

Le problème , c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à étudier. Elle pensait trop à Ron. «Arrête! Il ne pense même pas à toi idiote!» Elle se tapa la tête avec un bouquin d'arithmancie. Quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir c'était Ginny.  
-Hermione?  
-M'oui?  
-Je voulais voir si tu allais bien...  
-J'vais bien Ginny lui dit-elle en souriant  
-En tout cas tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller tout à l'heure ...  
-Ah bon...  
-Mon frère te fait autant d'effets? Dit-elle avec un clin d' œil  
-HaHaHa... Je m'étrangle de rire Ginny  
-Ouais bon...Tu veux jouer au échecs ? demanda-elle avec un clin d'œil  
-GINNY WEASLEY JE VAIS TE TUER! Dit-elle en riant et en courant après son amie.  
La soirée se déroula très bien après ce petit épisode. Ils étaient seulement samedi!Hermione allait en profiter le lendemain. «Cette fois , je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette abruti! »

Le lendemain matin , elle prit une bonne douche chaude fit sa routine du matin ,s'habilla et alla déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

-Salut Harry ! Salut Ginny!  
-Salut Hermione dit Harry en souriant  
-Chalu ma chrande! Dit Ginny avec de la nourriture dans la bouche.  
-Salut Hermione dit une voix roque.  
C'était Ron. Harry avait raison, il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Malgré l'avoir vu hier , elle ne l'avait vue qu'un bref instant. Mais là , Ron avait vraiment l'air malade. Il n'avait qu'une toast dans son assiette et elle n'était même pas entamée. Il avait le teint jaune. Hermione regarda Harry d'un oeil inquiet . Harry lui répondit le même regard.  
-T'es sure que ça va Ron?  
-Oui Hermione, merci de t'en faire pour moi ça fait changement!

Cette fois , s'en était trop. Elle était sur le bord de la crise de larme. Que voulait-il dire par ça? Elle prenait trop soin de lui? Ou elle se fichait carrément de lui?«Je prend trop soin de lui , lui dit une petite fois au fond de son estomac.»Ginny quant à elle le fusillait du regard. Elle commença par le taper avec sa fourchette. Harry quant à lui , ne réagissait pas. Prise de plusieurs émotions en même temps , elle décida de se lever et d'aller tout de suite dehors.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle entendit courir vers elle. Elle se retourna de justesse pour ne pas que la personne lui fonce dans le dos et c'était Harry. Il avait l'air déconcerté. Il avait chaud on dirait. Il vu qu'elle pleurait et la pris dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot.  
-Ça va aller Hermione ... shhh lui dit-il en lui flattant le dos.  
-Ho Harry ! lui dit-elle  
-Regarde moi Hermione  
Elle releva sa tête et vit qu'il lui souriait .Harry avait tellement changé depuis le début de l'année! Il était devenu si attirant! Il avait les cheveux en bataille qui étaient devenus un peu plus longs .Et sa parler de son corps! Musclé et protecteur « pas comme Ron » pensa-t-elle.

-Hermione j'ai... je dois...  
-Quoi Harry?  
-Non laisse faire dit-il en resserrant son étreinte et lassa Hermione respirer.  
-Bon désolé Hermione je dois y aller... Quidditch tu comprends?  
-M'ouais ... salut...  
-Prend soin de toi Hermione!

Hermione resta là complètement ébahit de cet événement qui venait de se passer.« Il sort avec Ginny »pensa-t-elle.«C'est impossible »  
Elle continua sa marche à un pas traînent. Il faisait tellement beau! Elle était restée très longtemps sur un banc. Jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit Ginny crier son nom à quelques mètres d'elle serrant Ron d'un bras.« Pas lui...PAS LUI!»  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron?  
-...Mon cher frère tient à s'excuser d'avoir été bête avec toi Hermione  
-..Ok... Je peux te poser une question Ron?  
-Vas-y j'en ai rien à faire!  
Ginny commença à le frapper.  
-C'est bon Ginny...  
-Pfff!  
-Ron quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je ... que ...  
Hermione devenait de plus en plus stressée à l'idée de lui dire...«Non! Ne lui dit pas! Non!»...Laisse tomber ...tu t'en ficherais complètement!  
-C'est ça ... AUREVOIR! Et il partit en courant au château. 

-Quel idiot!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou!J'ai Juste Une Annonce À Faire... Mon Amie & Moi faisons un blog sur Harry Potter les news , les photos et tout et tout...Voici l'adresse !

http/xharryxlovex. :Laissez vos commentaires ;)

-Je te promets Hermione, que Ron va en souffrir!

-Merci Ginny...il n'y a rien à faire ici dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

-J'approuve , on rentre?

-Oui , mais je ne veux pas voir Ron

-Promis , on le verra pas dit Ginny

Et elles se dirigèrent au château.

Quand à lui , Ron se posait beaucoup de questions.«Pourquoi j'agit comme ça?»«C'est parce que tu l'aime imbécile!»pensa-t-il en se frappant sur un barreau de son lit à baldaquin.«Devrais-je lui dire!»

-Oui , et c'est la meilleure chose à faire présentement!

Il se leva et sortit du dortoir.

-Seamus, arrêêêête! Dit Hermione avec un gloussement.

-T'aimes ça Hermione?

-Arrête!

Seamus chatouillait Hermione depuis un bon moment. Hermione et Ginny l'avaient croisé sur le chemin du château . Ils parlaient bien ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione passe une remarque sarcastique sur ses cheveux. Il a donc commencé à la chatouiller. Il était devenu très gentil avec elle. De plus, il était devenu très mignon. Il était musclé à cause des entrenements de quidditch , oui il était attaquant cette année!

-C'est bon j'arrête dit Seamus

-On y va Hermione?

-Je suis épuisée...

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

-Allez viens Hermione!

-Nan... pas envie, j'ai mal au jambes.

Tout d'un coup , elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Quelqu'un l'avait pris comme une princesse. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était l'individus et c'était Ron.

-Ro...Ron!

-Où allons-nous mademoiselle?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Dans la Salle Commune s'il vous plaît!

L'étreinte de Ron était tellement serré!Justement , elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui, elle se sentait en protection avec lui.Ses bras étaient devenus ( magiquement – parlant ) musclés! Et son torse aussi. Elle était sur un nuage!Elle le savait , elle aimait Ron.

Ron quant à lui , était extrêmement stressé.«Si je l'échappe? Ou pire je tombe sur elle? Ho mon Dieu…» Tais-toi idiot tu n'as jamais été aussi bien! Je dois l'embrasser...»Sans s'en rendre compte , Ron approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

Hermione était aux anges! Ce baiser dura quelques minutes. Puis , Ron lui dit

-Je t'aime Hermione!

Elle était sur le point de pleurer de joie!

-Moi aussi Ron!

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny et Seamus étaient partis.

-...On reste un peu dehors?

-M'Oui! Il fait beau après tout!

Ils marchèrent dans le parc du château .Il y avait un silence pesant .C'est Ron qui le brisa :

-J'ai ça sur le cœur depuis une éternité...

-Moi aussi Ron!

-Tu crois que les autres vont rire de nous?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ,dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin,après tout , ils ont déjà vu ça un couple!

-Tu as raison...dit-il en l'embrassant

-J'aime quand tu m'embrasses!

-Hehe!

Et ils passèrent la soirée dehors...


End file.
